My Best Friends are Aliens 2
by emmydisney17
Summary: After reciving a call from their alien friends T.J. and the Recess gang blast off from their beloved planet earth and head towards the alien planets Baab, Shuggazoom and more as they spiral across the cosmos in their out of this world adventure. However the evil Shanker along with his 'girlfriend' Lena plan to take over the galaxy, even if they have to kill the Recess gang to do it
1. Cast

**My Best Friends are Aliens**

**Summery: After learning that their alien friends need them on their home planets, T.J. and the Recess Gang suit up for an adventure as wild as the cosmos! By using only their comic and cartoon know how of space adventures and heroes and a spice of Earth Imagenation T.J. and his pals may be in over their heads if they don't play their intergalatic cards right in time to stop the evil Lena and Shanker who have teamed up to become Rulers of the Galaxy by any means nessisary, even if they have to destroy alien planets, betry their own people and even kill the Recess Gang just to get their crown! However, first rule of facing earth kids like the Recess Gang: Never underestimate a group of pint sized packages. And boy, do they have a surprise for them!**

**Cast**

**T.J. Detweiler (Recess)**

**Mikey Blumberg (Recess)**

**Gretchen Grundler (Recess)**

**Ashley Spinelli (Recess)**

**Vince LaSalle (Recess)**

**Gus Grizwald (Recess)**

**Gary, Kira, Kip and Scorch Supernova (Escape from Planet earth)**

**Thurman (Escape from planet earth)**

**Io (Escape from Planet earth)**

**Doc (Escape from Planet earth)**

**Chiro (Super robot monkey team hyper force go)**

**Kathy (Monster Buster)**

**The Robot Monkies (Super robot monkey team hyper force go)**

**Lena (Escape from Planet earth)**

**Agent Shanker (Escape from planet earth)**

**Got any Ideas for missons for T.J. and his pals and the aliens?**

* * *

**Planets**

**Earth**

**Baab**

**Suggazoom**

**Ideas for Other planets are open**

* * *

**Songs**

**Shine Supernova (Escape from planet earth Which one should be the begining and end?)**

**Shooting Star (Escape from Planet earth Which one should be the begining and end?)**

**any ideas for more songs?**


	2. The Intergalatic Daydream

**My Best Friends are Aliens 2**

**An Intergalatic Daydream**

Space, the final fronteir, the stars shined brightly in the sky as they twinkled and burned bright for thousands and millions of miles. Suddenly a multicolored space ship came into view and soared calmly into the mass of empty space.

Inside the ship was the Recess gang, all decked out in space gear from head to toe. T.J. wore a blue jumpsuite with a dark blue utinity belt and pink space boots, Vince wore a green jumpsuit with a pink utility belt and blue space shoes, Gus wore a pink space suit with a blue utility belt and red space boots, Mikey wore a white space suit with a black utility belt and army green boots, Gretchen wore a black space suit with a red utility belt orange boots and Spinelli wore a yellow space suit with a green utility belt and white boots.

"Set a corse for mark 13 dash 3 in the Swissabon Nebula." T.J. commanded to his crew "We're about to go to the subamatron universe on Planet Boorb to pick up a tripple scoop of chocolate ice cream."

"Aye aye captain." the Rest of the gang exclaimed. Suddenly the alarm went off and the ship rocked sharply to the left, nearly forcing the group out of their seats before Gretchen turned on the computer in time to show her crew what happened, it was a pink space ship with blue flames on it and she said "We're under attack sir! It's the finster troup ship!"

The foe ship opened it's haul and out came green clones of Mrs. Finster who came out chanting "Vandals! Miscreants! Trouble Makers! Detention!"

"Alrigth team." T.J. said "It's time for battle. Let's go!"

The Recess Gang left their ship with space helmets on and they zoomed forward towards the Finster clones, zapping them into obilvian while the Finsters kept coming out of the ship chanting before they got blasted. Eventually the Recess gang became overwelmed by hundreds and hundreds of Finsters as they screamed in fear.

"Retreat! Retreat! Retr-aaagggghhhh!" T.J. screamed as the finsters grabbed him and his friends and shook them madly before...

* * *

"DETWILER!"

"AAGH!"

T.J. fell over from his desk and landed on the floor on his butt. He looked up and saw Mrs. Finster looming over him while the rest of the class stared at him. He stood up and looked at his desk to see the drawing he had been doodling in class, the gang in space fighting aliens that looked like his teacher.

_Gary's VO: That's Theodore Jasper Detwiler, or T.J. for short, one of the earth friends we've made since our mission on earth. And it looks like he's in trouble... again. Fortunetly, it won't last long._

Rrrriiiiinnnng! The final bell of school rang and the kids happily left the class while T.J. sighed and Finster said "Lucky for you Detwiler, otherwise you would've been in detention. Now go and take your droodle with you."

T.J. happily ran out of the class with his picture in tow, and he was smiling, you know why? It was Spring Break! No school for and entire week (Not counting Weekends)! Which ment he and his friends were free to hang out and play for as long as they want with nothing to hold them down!

**Close your tired eyes, Relax and then,**

**Count from one to ten and open them,**

**All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down,**

**But not this time,**

T.J. climbed into the bus with the other kids and waved his drawing around, making engine sounds to make it look like he was driving a real space ship. Every since Chiro, Kathy, Gary and the rest of the aliens came to Earth he and his friends have never stopped talking about them as if they had never left the planet and althought it had been a very long time since they actually saw the aliens they always knew someday they would see the aliens again.

**Way up in the air you're finally free and you can stay up there,**

**Right next to me, all this gravity will try to pull you down,**

**But not this time,**

The Next day T.J. hopped on his bike and petaled his way down the street, joined by the rest of the gang one by one as they joined each other on their way to Kelso's to pick up a frosty snack. Gus turned a corner and saw Gelman, the bully, about to beat up an innosent kid but his mind wasn't on fear, his mind was on what Scorch, the hero of Planet Baab and what he would do when faced with something like this; he'd charge! So with a yell he zoomed towards the bully and Gelman was so shocked and surprised he ran away screaming while Gus picked up the monkey he snaged from the poor kid before giving it back to him.

**When the sun goes down and the lights burn out,**

**Then it's time for you to shine, brighter then a shooting star,**

**So shine no matter where you are... Tonight.**

As the kids continued their trip to Kelso's Mikey saw a girl who looked down on the dumps so he snatched up some flowers from a flower bed and gave it to the girl, making her smile before they continued their way down the road.

**A thousand heartbeats beat in time and makes this dark planet come alive,**

**So when the lights flicker out tonight you gotta shine...**

As they continued they saw a gap ahead of them and T.J. got an idea, he pedaled with all his might and zoomed towards the wooden plank and jumped over the gap and soon the rest of the gang fallowed him one by one, Gus felt a little unsure at first but eventually he worked up his nerve and jumped over the gap to reach his friends.

**When the sun goes down and the lights burn out then it's time for you to shine,**

**Brighter then a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are.**

They were almost there at Kelso's when suddenly they stopped. The reason was because of a trafic jam ahead of them. Fortunetly Gretchen planned a short cut that worked just fine and Spinelli and Vince helped clear a few things in their way like rocks, trash cans and then they all took a sharp turn before they finally saw Kelso's ahead.

**Fill the darknest night with a brilliant light cause it's time for you to shine,**

**Brighter then a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are... tonight!**

**Woah Woah Woah!**

**Brighter then a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are... tonight!**

They all parked their bikes and went into the store before they sat down and placed their orders for Mr. Kelso. As they waited for their orders T.J. showed his friends his drawing and said "This is us guys, we're sailing across the cosmos in serch for adventure."

"Why did you give us pink?" Vince asked "Pink is for girls! No offence to you guys."

"None taken." Gretchen said while Spinelli just nodded.

"I ran out of boy colors so i had to inprovise." T.J. said "Besides, it's not like we're actually getting pink space suits. I was just thinking about our friends the aliens. I wonder what they're doing right now."

"I bet something really cool like rescuing a space kingdom from space trolls or twisting space snakes into knots and stuff like that." Spinelli said "What i wouldn't give for a life like that."

_Gary's VO: Yep, that's the tough as space rocks Spinelli, same as always. Anywho what they didn't know was that they were going to be reunited with us a lot sooner then they thought, only not for a friendly play date._


	3. A Message from Planet Baab

**A Message from the Planet Baab**

Later that night T.J. was out of his bed and on the roof, looking at the sky with binoculars. He was star gazing for a sign for aliens. His alien friends. He yawned and watched the stars shine overhead, slowly drifting off to sleep as he tried to stay awake.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

T.J. was jolted awake at the sound of something beeping and looked up to see a small robotic ball hovering just a few inches from his face. The ball's middle opened to show the boy a screen and then the screen changed from static to a familier blue alien in a high tech room.

"Gary?" T.J. asked "Whoa! Cool! It's about time we heard from you guys, not that i'm saying anything bad but it's been a long time!"

"I know," Gary said "But i didn't call you just for a chat. You see we need help. Your help."

"Really?" T.J. asked "You want my help?"

"Yeah," Gary said "Normally i wouldn't do this to you out of the blue but the cadets we hired ran out on us at the last miniute and we can't find anyone to replace them... then i remembered you and the others and..."

"You want us to be real live space cadets?" T.J. asked happily, forgetting about being tired and become full of energy as he cheered "Awesome!"

"Yeah," Gary said "Chiro will pick you up very soon and i want you to be ready by then, pack up, leave notes, and whatever you do don't expect it to be easy." "Right." T.J. said as he saluted Gary "Space Cadet T.J. at your service. I'll get the rest of the gang and tell them the good news. Heck, this will alert the media for sure."

* * *

By the time the clock read midnight, T.J., Gretchen, Vince, Spinelli, Gus and Mikey were all packed, dressed in their regular clothes and standing in front of T.J.'s house with their family gathered on the front porch, awaiting for the alien airship to pick up thier children as they took pictures and video taped the entire event. But they weren't the only ones, a large group of people had gathered around the area awaiting for the space ship as a newsman said "This is Mort Chuck, Big Story News! And tonight we have thrilling news for the entire planet. Six of our own children from this nighborhood to represent our home planet as they await for a ship that belongs to our intergalatic heroes to come and wisk them away to fame, glory and lots of other exciting space stuff. Now as we await for ths ship the parents of these lucky children bid their final words to their chilren before they go to infinity and beyond!"

"This is a proud day, er, night for me." Flo said with pride "Our little Pookie is going to become a real space Cadet!"

"Mom!" Spinelli moaned "I can still hear you know and i hate being called Pookie!"

"Remember to take lots of pictures and tell me all about your adventure though the cosmos, bro!" Chad LaSalle shouted to his little brother.

"I will!" Vince called back.

"Don't forget to bathe regularly in space and change your underwear!" Sam told his son

"DAD!" T.J. moaned embarressingly as he covered his face with his cap.

"Do our home planet proud son!" Colonel Griswald told his son

"I'll do my best dad!" Gus called back.

"Did you remember to bring extra clothes?" Mrs. Blumberg asked her son.

"Sure thing Mom!" Mikey said "I also brough some of my poems to read to our intergalatic brothers and sisters."

"And i remembered to bring some of my lab equipment with me and my note pads to record all the findings of Alien Technology i encounter." Gretchen said.

"That's our girl." Mr. Grundler said.

"Swell," Spinelli said "Now when's Chiro going to show up? I'm itching to go!"

Suddenly the orange space ship slowly came drifting down from the sky and gently landed on the streets. The croud cheered wildly as The ship's hold opened up and out came Chiro, who was added by Kathy and Kira. While Chiro and Kira waved to the audiance and posed for pictures (Mainly Chiro) Kathy ran towards the Recess Gang and wrapped her long stretchy arms around them all as she cheered "I'm soooooo happy for you guys! You're going to be great Space Cadets! All the best Space Rangers and Space heroes started out as Space Cadets before! But you're going to be the first space Cadets who come from earth! How, as earthlings say, groovy is that!"

"Nobody says groovy anymore." Vince said "But your close."

"Ok, there's no time to waste," Chiro said "Let's load them in and prepair for blast off."

"Bye bye baby!" all the mothers exclaimed with pride as Gretchen, Spinelli, T.J., Mikey, Vince and Gus walked inside the ship, carrying their luggage with them. Inside the ship as it hovered higher and higher into the air just moments before take off, the kids sat down on their seats before Vince felt his seat and realized something was amiss.

"Uh guys?" Vince asked "Where are the seatbelts?"

"This ship dosn't have seat belts." Chiro said

"WHAT?!" The Recess gang yelled in shock before the sudden G-Force of the ship flung them right out of their seats and on the floor as the ship left the planet and the kids screamed as the G-Force pushed them into each other tighter and tighter and tighter before they suddenly stopped and the Recess Gang slid to the floor groaning.

"Sorry," Chiro said "Should've warned you about that."

"Oh my aching back." T.J. said "Please tell me the rest of the trip is... whoa." the Recess gang looked outside to see the little blue planet shineing like abig blue and green marble in the sun and Kira said "Inpressive sight huh?"

"This is much more invigorating then seeing it on camera by our astronuts." Gretchen said.

"It's so beautiful," Mikey said "I'm inspired to make several poems about it!"

"Well, get a good look at it." Kira said "Because you may never see it ever again." The Recess gang turned to Kira with shocked and worried looks on their faes before the blue alien said "I'm kidding! I'm just kidding."

"Prepair for hyperspace jump!" Kathy exclaimed as Chiro clipped a switch and the Recess gang braced themselves as they shot across the space at light speed.


	4. The Space Academy

**The Space Academy**

T.J. and his friends were sound asleep, after all they hardly had a wink of sleep since there event back on earth, the memory was pratically a blurr to them as they snored away while Chiro, Kira and Kathy kept an eye out on them.

The Recess gang continued to sleep peacefully until the ship suddenly jerked and the six kids were jolted awake. "Wh-what happened?" Gretchen asked as she grabbed her glasses and placed them on her face.

"A little turbulance," Kira said "Nothing to worry about. We're here!"

"Here where?" Gus asked.

"Look outside." Chiro said.

The Recess Gang looked outside to see a large building that looked like a boarding school, about thirteen feet tall and wide with brown walls side to side, honey gold roofs and hundreds of windows. The front of the building had large green and purple castle like doors and the front of the building had a large yard already filled with aliens and the sign above the front doors read 'Space Academy: Heroic Space patrolling for Future generations.'"

"Tender." T.J. said "This is our stop?"

"Yes," Kira said "You see, Gary needs you but first you have to train here before you handle the challenges of actual space patrolling. The last group we got bailed out on us at the last second and we couldn't find any replacements."

"You mean we're going to school here?" Vince asked.

"It's not like school at all," Chiro said "All you've got to do here is train and train, like GYM class, only to the next level. This school only has one test and one test alone for you: stay alive through the cource and you'll pass and graduate."

"Let me get this stright," Spinelli said "Gary needs us but first we gotta pass this academy where the only thing they teach people here is how to stay alive though outer space survival?"

"That's pretty much it." Kathy said.

"Sweet! Where do i sign!?" The tough girl asked excidently. The ship landed on a landing platform and the Recess Gang climbed out with their luggage in tow. They walked down the pathway as aliens stopped playing and talking among themselves to see the humans.

"I don't like the way their looking at us." Mikey whispered to his friends.

"Just smile and wave," T.J. said with a sheepish smile on his face "Smile and wave and pretend everything's like a regular school."

Gus walked up to an alien that looked like a regular person from the behind and said "Hello there, i was wondering... uh..."

The Alien turned to show Gus that he three eyes and three noses before the earth boy backed away and said "Uh, never mind. Sorry to waste your time."

"Ok, that was weird." Vince said "So... who teaches the class here?"

"Who knows." T.J. said before he pushed open the front door... and was shocked to find the rest of their alien friends on the other side! "Guys?!"

"Kids!" Gary exclaimed happily "Glad to know you got hear as soon as possible."

"So... which one of you is the teacher?" Gus asked "You know, the guy who teaches us how to be space rangers or cadets."

"Not me." the aliens said. Thurman slithered over to the kids and hugged them two by two, getting them slimy as he said "It's just so good to see you kids again, we missed you so much."

"Same here," T.J. said "But who's the teacher?"

"He had to go shopping," Gary said "But he told us to tell you that your free to relax until he returns."

"Where?" Gretchen asked.

"In your own dorm rooms of course!" Scorch said "It's one of the perks coming here!"

"You mean, we get our own rooms like those people do in collage?" Mikey asked "Wow! Now that's diffrent for kids like us!"

"Yeah!" Spinelli said "I can't wait to get into my own room and settle down!"

"Well, here's your keys-" Gary said before the Recess Gang rush past him, making him spin in place after they took their keys from the blue aliens and ran towards the hover disk elevator and headed to the top floor.

* * *

The kids screeched to a stop in front of rooms 315, 316 and 317 and looked at the names under the numbers, which were computerized and T.J. said "Let's see, i'm in room 315 and... I get Vince as my roomate? Cool!"

"Yeah! Being roomates with you is going to be sweet!" Vince exclaimed as he and T.J. high fived.

"Me and Gus get Room 316." Mikey said.

"That leaves me and Spinelli with room 317." Gretchen said

"Yes!" Spinelli said "An all girl roomate party!"

T.J. and Vince entered their new room and were amazed by what they saw, it was a large lavender room with high tech gadgets, a pair of beds with brown sheets and pillows and even a little black robot with the apperance of a weasel/mouse creature with it's pinks eyes and purple markings on it's back and it went over to them saying "Greetings, Earthlings known as T.J. and Vince, i am your new robot assistaint/pet/personal adviser named Kamea. I'll help with your things, add you with small saying of pepy wisdom and answer your every request."

"Can you make a double scoop of vanella ice cream smoothies?" T.J. asked before the very thing he requested appeared before him and Vince before he said "Tender, I'm going to love Space Academy."

Mikey and Gus entered their new room to see a large chestnut colored room with two beds with gold colored sheets and pillows and waiting them was a small dinosaur like robot with purple scales and orange eyes saying "Greetings Earthlings known as Gus and Mikey, i am your new robot assistaint/pet/personal adviser named Shultz. I will help with your things, add pep into your life and answer your every request."

"Do you clean glasses?" Gus asked before Shultz removed Gus' glasses, shined them, and gave them back to Gus, making the very lends shine like glitter "Wow!" "I don't suppose you know any good poety do you?"

"I have over 4,00000 diffrent poems, plays, sonnets, songs and even insperational quotes from across the galaxy programmed into my softwere." Shultz said as he printed over a mile of words through his mouth as he spoke and gave them to Mikey. Gus and Mikey were stunned but they turned to each other smiling and said at the same time "I'm soooo going to like it here."

Spinelli and Gretchen entered thier new room, which was a large gray room with purple bed sheets on their beds as well as pillows, and a gooey mass of white slime awaited them with pale green robotic eyes and it said "Hello Earthlings known as Gretchen and Spinelli, i am your new pet/adviser and friend Richter, but you can call me R.T. I am a living mass of goo that shall personally help you with anything your greasy little heart desires and whatever you want will soon be yours."

"Can you make a tripple decker pizza?" Spinelli asked.

R.T.'s eyes shined brightly and a pizza appeared in front of the girls, they took a slice, ate it and Spinelli said "I'm so going to love this school."

"Agreed." Gretchen said with a smile.

* * *

Ok, i need some ideas. Like who should be the teacher of the Space Academy? What 'uniforms' should the students wear when they get called for training and what kind of weapons, traps and other deadly things should the test push aginst the Recess gang?


	5. The Training Course

**The Training Course**

After a couple of hours T.J. and his friends emerged from their rooms, all wearing space suits that were the space uniforms of the entire academy. For the boys of the academy T.J., Vince, Gus and Mikey wore yellow jumpsuits with aqua belts and boots and for the girls of the academy Spinelli and Gretchen wore hot pink jumpsuits with magenta belts and boots.

"Cool space suits," Vince said "Although i would prefer mine a little greener."

"I hate pink." Spinelli said "Too girly for my taste."

"Alright," T.J. said "Now what do we do first?"

"_Future Space Cadets report to the GYM at once," _a voice over the intercome said "_I repeat, all Future Space Cadets report to the GYM. It's training time."_

_"_Guss that answers our Question." Gretchen said "Let's go."

* * *

The Recess Gang arrived at the GYM with other alien space cadets and once the recess gang saw the course they nearly fell over. It was large and filled with lots of traps like snapping metal jaws, a large simulator that looked like a black hole, bubbling molten alien goo that was pink and had eyes on long tenticles popping out of it and sinking back into the goo.

"I thought this course was suppose to be like our Gym's track, not a war zone." T.J. said.

"Hey kids!" The kids turned to see Io standing a few feet from them and Vince said "Io! It's nice to see you, where's the teacher?"

"I'm the teacher." Io said with a grin "And don't think i'll go easy on you just because we're friends."

"Oh joy." Gus said sarcasticly. The kids remembered when Io was their GYM Teacher back on earth... it was something they wish they could forget easily.

The kids gathered into a group of alien kids of all shapes and sizes as Io stood in front of them and said "Now kids, you think you've got what it takes to be Space Cadets, will this is the one and only test that will seperate those ready and those who are not. And i would also like to point out that for the first time we have earthlings joining us today."

"Hey." T.J. said before one of the aliens, a blob of slime, smothered the boy's feet with slime, making him moan "Eww!"

"I can see we're getting along just fine." Io said "Now some of you who are advance and very skillful have compleated this course in just a day or so, others that are not so take weeks, others mouths and, for the very slow of the entire academy, even years before they finally graduate. So, i've only got one question left, do you have what it takes to cross the course? Is today the day you finally graduate? Well, is it?"

"And i thought pop quizs back at home were thought." Spinelli whispered to T.J.

"And go!" Io said before she pulled a rope and a loud whistle blew. The Startling Recess Gang looked around while the aliens sped forward into the course before the humans fallowed close behind.

Mikey and T.J. ran forward towards the course and dodged the snapping metal jaws as they yelped and quickly moved their limbs out of the way to save them from being snapped off. "What wasn't so bad!" T.J. said before he and Mikey suddenly screamed in pain, they had just been blasted in the butt by surprise fire attacks from the floor and they hopped around on their butts yelping in pain as the rest of the gang past them.

When they reatched the Black Hole simulator the kids crawled across a bridge, clinging for dear life while some of them ended up sucked into the hole. Gretchen and Gus clung on to each other and a board for dear life as they screamed in fear.

"I WANNA GO BACK TO EARTH!" Gus screamed at the Top of his lungs.

"ME TOO!" Gretchen screamed along with Gus before the board broke off and the two kids went screaming as they were sucked into the hole but landed softly on the other side on matresses.

Spinelli and Vince ran together as they saw the finish line in front of them and Vince cried "There it is!"

"We're nearly there!" Spinelli exclaimed with joy.

However their joy was cut short when they ended up running over a short cliff and land in a pile of sticky molten alien goo feet first. They tried to swim but the goo was difficult to swim though and just when the kids tried to each the end of the goo long tenticles with big blinking eyes wrapped themselfs around Vince and Spinelli and shook them all around like mad as they screamed.

Vince spied some long vines above them and managed to squeeze out his arm and grabbed the vine. "Yes!" Suddenly the 'vine' opened it's eyes and it's razor sharp mouth and snarled as Vince screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What kinds of whacked out training course is this?!" Spinelli screamed "Where's the reff when you need him!? I call time out!"

* * *

An Hour later the Recess gang trugged out of the course, battered, brused, burnt, slimed, and had their lives sucked out of them. They sat down in chairs and signed as T.J. said "Ugh, that was the corse test i ever took. I've got burnt spots on bottom."

"I think i got several gray hairs on my head since the black hole sucked my youth out." Gus moaned as he stroked his head.

"I feel like i've been based with mustard and relish like a hot dog." Spinelli said as she tried to wipe the gooey pink slime off her body.

They walked over to Io and T.J. asked "So... how did we do?"

"Not so good." Io said "But don't worry, we can try again tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" T.J. exclaimed while the rest of the gang gasped in shock "You mean we've got to do the whole thing all over again?!"

"You should be greatful that today you lived," Io said "And you think this course it though just take a look at the one for adults."

"No thanks." Vince said "I just want to go to bed and sleep for the rest of my life."

The Recess gang walked away before Io said "You know, for earthlings you all did a really good job. And don't worry, i had a hard time when i tried my best at the course."

The Kids just sighed and went to the elevator platforms to relax in their beds. Some first day this is turning out to be!

* * *

Ok, question. How long should the Recess Gang be at the Academy, what should happen on Earth, and what kind of fellow alien cadets should the kids befriend while staying at the academy?


	6. The Lunch Room and Fellow Cadets

**The Lunch Room and Fellow Cadets**

After a nice long rest in their rooms T.J. and his friends were woken up by the speaker announcing "All Future Space Cadets report to the Lunch Room. I repeat, All Space Cadets report to the lunch room. It's feeding time."

"Oh, lunch." Mikey sighed "What a wonderful word."

"I wouldn't get too excited," T.J. said "Trust me, if i know my comic books alien offen eat gross and disgusting."

"Oh come on," Vince said "How bad can it possibly be?"

* * *

A robotic hand placed a hunk of green jello cubes with eyeballs in them on T.J.'s plate as well as a ladel full of grayishwhite mash and the metalic voice said "Jello-eye and creamed cosmo with barsleys."

"Um, yummy." T.J. moaned sarcasticly as he walked away towards his friends, all whom had diffrent and gross looking alien lunch whispering to them "I told you so you guys."

"I don't think this stuff's been cooked yet." Spinelli said as she poked at her blue fish sticks that still had ice and eyeballs on them.

"What is this Lunch or paste?" Vince asked as he tried to pull his fook out of some pink goosy substance.

"I think my lunch is moving." Mikey said as he poked his brownish much an it jiggled back in reasponce.

Spinelli poked at the yellow much on her place and suddenly eyes popped out and at mouth opened speaking "Hello there babe, where have you been all my life?"

"Oh gross!" Spinelli cried in shock "My lunch is talking to me!"

"What i wouldn't give for a nice P.B and J sandwhich right about now." Gus said "It least it never talked back.

"Or ran away from your plate." Gretchen said as she pointed to the red octopus like tenticles that were crawling away from thier table.

"I'm gonna see if they had some decint food for a change here." Spinelli said as she got up from her seat and marched her way to the cafiteria robot before she bumped into someone and fell over. "Hey!" She snapped angrily before she actually got a good look a the alien she bumped into.

It was a large spider like space creature with spider legs, big yellow eyes, fangs, a dark coat and long arms with pincers. This was Scroop (Treasure Planet) he looked down at Spinelli with a low snarl and said "You may want to watch your back around me cadet, after all you don't want to mess with me unless you have a death wish." he lowered his right pincher and sized it around Spinelli's neck as she started to sweat and added "If i you i won't waste another second to make sure you never cross paths with me again."

"That won't be nessisary!" a voice said before another alien, in space cadet uniform, ran toward them and inbetween the girl and the alien. This alien had brown fur, a snout, black eyebrows and eyes large ears. This was Gordan "ALF" Shumway (ALF). ALF gently but firmly pulled Spinelli away from Scroops Pinchers and said "Just take it easy on the kid, she's new and from earth. She dosn't know everything around this place yet."

"Gaurding children now Gordon?" Scroop asked "No wonder your licence of Space traveling was revolked."

"Lay off!" another alien said as he ran up to the aliens along with another. This one was younger and also wearing a cadet uniform but unlike ALF he looked like a black cat with long ears with white fur at their tips and a short black tail with a white tip and a blue cap on his head. This was Kloana (Kloana game series) and next to him was a tall frog/snail like creature with yellow eyes, long scaly ears and also wearing a space Cadet Uniform, he was Jar Jar Binks (Star Wars)

Scroop growled softly btu said "Fine, but the next time that... thing crosses pathes with me it won't be pretty." With that he walked away while the Recess gang ran over to Spinelli and helped her up.

"You ok Spinelli?" Vince asked

"Yeah," Spinelli said "I'm ok."

"You were lucky." ALF said "If it hadn't been for me and these guys here you would've had to face Scroop over there. Rumor had it he once took this alien guy who spilled his soup over him and skinned him alive before snapping his head off, in public!"

"Yikes." Gretchen exclaimed.

"You bet yikes," ALF said "By the way, name's Gordan Shumway, but others call me ALF. I'm from Melmac, what it's named and made of."

"I'm Klonoa," Kloana said "From Breezegale on planet Phantomile."

"Mesa Jar Jar binks," Jar Jar said "From Planet Naboo."

"Nice to meet you." T.J. said "I'm T.J. and these are Gus, Spinelli, Gretchen, Vince and Mikey. We're all from earth."

"The famose Earthlings, ain't it nice to meet you on such short notice?" ALF said "I mean, dispite saving you from Captain Crabby over there and all."

The Recess Kids giggled as Klonoa snatched T.J.'s hat off his head and removed his own to put it on. "How do i look?" he asked

"Silly," ALF said "Very silly."

"Yosa want to come to party?" Jar Jar asked.

"What Party?" T.J. asked

"The Cosmos Comet Tail Party!" ALF said "It's where we head down to the dance floor and shake our groove thing as a thousand comets shoot around in the starry sky, everyone can go but Space Cadets like us get there for free!"

"Free? Wow!" Gus exclaimed

"Just one of the perks of being in the Space Adacemy." Alf said. As the group talked on they didn't now Scroop was watching from from behind doors and he slinked away with a evil smile on his face.

* * *

Back on Earth the Parents and siblings of the Recess gang gathered in T.J.'s house with pictures of their kids. They were very worried about their kids going off into space and feared very deeply that they may never returned but they all knew that their kids trusted the aliens more then anything so they pretended to look very happy for their children but deep down they were very worried sick.

"Why did we have to go and let them go into orbit?" Mrs. LaSalle asked as her husband comforted her "I mean, we all knew space was dangerous so why did we let them go thought with this?"

"Don't worry dear," Bob said "Their alien friends are very dependible and loyal, plus they gave us their word that they would never let anything happen to our kids and that they would be safe a hundred percent."

Suddenly the door bell rang and Colonel Griswald said "I'll get it." he walked over to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see Shanker on the other side of the door and said "Shanker! My old friend! How are you doing?"

"Oh it's been all peaches and cream." Shanker said "May i join you inside the house? I've got a nice surprise for all of you since your kids just became space heroes and all."

"Sure thing." The man said as he let his old friend in. The two men joined the rest of the family members as Mr. Griswald said "This is my old Collage pak Shanks, say hi to everyone pal!"

"Actually," Shanker said as he plugged his nose before dropping a mecahnical ball saying "I'd rather say good night."

The ball spewed green gas and the parents and siblings coughed as the fumes quickly overtook them before they all passed out and fell to the floor with a thud. Shanker left the house and removed his plugged before he turned to his hazmat team, whom were all gathered around the house and said "Take 'em away to the ship boys."

As his men marched into the house and carried the Recess gangs' family away Shanker walked over to the side of the house and took out a cominicator saying "This is Shanker dear, Phase one is in the bag. Now it's your turn darling, time for phase two."

"I'll get to it when i can Shankey-Pankey!" a female voice on the other end said "In the mean time i'll see you on Baab."

"I'm on my way darling." Shanker said in a smooth voice before he turned off his communicator and groaned "Yesh, the things i do for glory." he noticed some of his men were watching him and he barked "What are you looking at?! Get back to work!"

"Yes sir!" the men said before they loaded the families into the space ship along with a few other things like supplies, weapons and other things before Shanker walked into the ship and said "Time to make my mark in history, one no man on earth ever has before. King of the Universe!" The ships haul closed and the ship blasted into space, carrying the parents of the Recess gang with it.

* * *

How's that? Any ideas what should happen next?


	7. A Familier Party Crasher

**A Familier Party Crasher**

Jar Jar, Klonoa and ALF took T.J., Spinelli, Gretchen, Gus, Mikey and Vince to a lively club on top of an astriode and ALF parked his space ship in between some other ships saying "Here we are, The Cosmit Courner, most popular shing-did this side of the galaxy."

"Are you sure we don't need helmets to help us breathe?" Gus asked.

"Oh don't sweat it kid," ALF said "Anything that had life forms in it has breathable air, like this place, and they can make a really mean Cat-Corn pot pie."

"Cat-Corn what?" Vince asked.

"His kind eats cats," Klonoa side.

"But aren't you a cat?" Spinelli asked.

"Naw, the kid's ok." ALF said "I meant like house cats and stuff."

"All i have to say is that if the food starts talking then i'm out of here." T.J. said.

They left the ship and walked over to the main entrance of the club before a large green ball like gaurd alien with five eyes and four arms stopped them saying "Halt, do you have reservations?"

"We have passes," ALF said, showing off their Space Cadet tags to the alien before he opened the door for them and said "Right this way cadets."

The group wnet inside and the Recess gang were amazed by what they saw, the place was packed! Aliens danced on the neon dance floor while a disco ball shined brightly overhead, showing the entire room with colors as funky space music filled the air and pizzas flew overhead. Vince reaached out and grabbed a pizza before the kids snaged a few slices and ate them

"I love this place!" Spinelli cried happily.

"I knew you would." ALF said "Who dosn't? Don't earthlings have places like these?"

"Yeah," T.J. said "But none are this cool! Last one to the dance floor is a party pooper!" The group ran to the dance floor and shook their groove things as the song made their hearts bounce with excitment.

**Singer: She said i love this song, i heard it before,**

**And i stole my heart i know ever word,**

**She's gonna dance all night, singing the best song ever,**

**Best song ever!**

**Give me your hand!**

The Recess gang danced happily as they took partners, Spinelli took ALF for her partner and swung him across the floor, nearly knocking the alien off his feet in the progress. T.J. partnered with Jar Jar as they danced, even in spite of Jar Jar tripping and having his long ears flap aginst the boy's face and Mikey partnered with Kloana as they danced happily.

**Give me your hand!**

Gus, Gretchen and Vince danced by themselves until Vince saw an alien that looked human from behind and groomed his hair with his fingers he walked over ot her and tapped the girls shoulder, making her turn to Show Vince her seven eyes, warty nose and large lips. Vince yelped in shock and was dragged to the danced floor with the alien while Gus and Gretchen just laugh at Vince's misfortune.

**This is the best song ever! Best Song Ever!**

**CRASH!**

Suddenly there was a loud crashing and the music stopped as the aliens hit the deck. The cause of the crash was because of a large space ship that was now half way stuck through the roof. The kids looked up to see someone come out of the ship as he called out "My bad everybody, my bad! New to this whole space travel thing."

The man landed on the floor and the Recess gang reconized him, it was Shanker! "YOU?!" THey exclaimed in shock, catching Shanker's attention as he excalimed "You!?" then they marched up towards each other asking "What are you doing here?!"

"Uh Yousa know him?" Jar Jar asked.

"Yeah, we know him." T.J. said "Back on earth when refused to tell him where aliens were he had us hung over a vat of dangeorus acid!"

The aliens gasped in shock and exchanged frightened looks as Shanker only cracked a smile and said "Dear boy, i know what you must be thinking and i want you to hear me out. I am terribly sorry about hanging you over acid and all, it's just that those darn alien movies back on mother earth were blind to the true nature of all aliens. But belive me dear children, i have seen the light and know far better now. Otherwise i wouldn't be here would i?"

"How did you change your mind?" Gretchen asked

"I meet someone online and, fell hook line and sinker for her." Shanker said "But never mind that, your too young to understand. I was on my way to see you know, but not like this. I apologize and to make sure we get off on the right foot this time i offer you my speical present to you." He gave T.J. a box wrapped in purple wrapping paper with a blue bow with a tag that read "To Earth Children, Love Shanker+Lena."

"Who's Lena?" T.J. asked after he read the tag "And what's in the box?"

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if i told you what it was would it?" Shanker asked "Now i must be off. See you soon."

With that the man's shiptook off, although the hole was still there on the roof, and zoomed off into outer space.

* * *

Back in the Academy the Recess gang headed into Gretchen and Spinelli's room to open the box that Shanker have given them. Spinelli tore the wrapper off and opened the box, where inside was a purple box with white stars and a picture of Earth inside.

"That's it?" Spinelli asked "Some kind of music box? That's not so bad."

"I wonder if it plays Mozart." Gretchen said as she opened the muisc box.

However, instead of music the box spraied dark purple gas and the gas quickly filled the entire room and the kidsd coughed violently as the gas quickly filled the room. "Shut it! Shut it!" Spinelli cried before Gus quickly shut the box. However the kids suddenly felt heavy as they staggered to the door, only to fall backwards and pass out.

R.T. quickly sounded a loud alarm that attracted everyones attention "WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! TOXIC GAS LEAK IN ROOM 317! TOXIC GAS LEAK IN ROOM 317! PLEASE CALL FOR HELP! CALL AN AMBULANCE! CALL DOCTORS! CALL MEDICAL ASSISTAINCE IMEDIANTLY!"


	8. A Deathly Dream Becomes Reality

**A Deathly Dream becomes Reality**

T.J., Gretchen, Spinelli, Vince, Mikey and Gus were rushed to the space hospital as soon as the girls' robot's alarm eached the ears of the cadets and IO, who called the other aliens, wasted no time rushing them to the nearest space hospital to be cured from the toxic poison that was lingering in their bodies. Not only that but each child shared the very same dream.

* * *

In thier dreams T.J. and the gang were back on earth, playing on thier jungle gym ol' Rusty while the other kids of Third Street school played happily without a care in the world. Suddenly the ground started to shake and the Recess gang looked up to see a large battle ship hovering over the school and it started abducting kids, all of them from Kindergardeners to Sixth grade!

The children screamed as they were pulled into the air by the alien force and from the ship's large screen set a familier man appeared on a star shaped throne. Shanker laughed as he swung his orbit themed staff around and said "Pitifull people of earth, bow down to your new king, the king of the galatic cosmos all around! King Shanker the first! And by my order as king, i shall decree that all earthlings, young and old, are not under my command and you shall help me conquire new planets or i shall slaughter those you care about!"

The Recess gang watched as the entire school, town, even stuff like cars and trees were all pulled upwards towards the large ship before Shanker pressed a button and a bomb fell out and then...

BOOM!

* * *

"Waaagghhhh!" T.J. screamed as he and his friends shot upwards before they realized they were in a hospital room and were surrounded by aliens dressed like doctors and nurses.

"Good," said the lead doctor, that looked like a purple octopus with blue spots, as he wiggled his free arms around while he kept two on a clip board "The earthlings have come around. Just in time for dinner too."

"Wh-what happened?" T.J. asked "Where are we?"

"In Galaxy Hospital," the doctor said "You six breathed in some poison gas and fainted. Luckily we cleared your lungs and saved you just in time before you suffered any perminant damage."

"How-d you do that?" Vince asked "You didn't cut us open did you?"

"No," a Falcon like alien nurse said "We inserted some microscopic vaccums into your bodies and they sucked out the toxic from your veins and blood before they got worse."

"Oh yay," Spinelli said "Just want i wanted to hear, vaccum cleaners have been sucking poison, and possibly my some of my air and blood, right outta me."

"Does this mean we have to stay hospitalized for a long time?" Mikey asked.

"Of course not," the head doctor said "We were just waiting for you to wake up, now your free to go back to the academy for training."

The Recess gang exchanged horrified looks before they groaned and moaned loudly, pretending to sound like they were in a lot of pain but the doctors and nurses weren't convinced "Nice try," the bird nurse said "But we aren't fooled, so get out or we shall lead you out ourselfs."

"We're going, we're going." Gus said as he and the others climbed out of bed and rushed right out before he peeked back into the room saying "Uh, which way's the exit?"

* * *

The Recess gang left the hospital doors... and were suddenly trampled all over by their alien friends as they squeezed them in hugs as they laughed happily. "You're ok!" Thurman cried happily "We were really worried about you!"

"Can't breathe!" Vince groaned "Ribs collapsing!"

"Ok everyone," Chiro said "Let them breathe." the aliens parted and the kids took deep breathes. As they did T.J. realized two aliens were missing from the party "Where's Scorch and Gary?"

"They had a job to do." Doc said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Supernova Nine sailed through the cosmos after compleating another misson and Scorch contacted Gary saying "Gary, i gotta say, that was the easiest mission we've ever had in years."

"One that once again i have to rescue you from." Gary said "I told you to keep your voice down in that cave but did you listin to me? No!"

"Oh please Gary," Scorch said "At least i made it with the jewels of the Satranies didn't i? And i'm still in one whole peice."

"If it hadn't been for me you would've been riped into a million peices by now." Gary replied "Half would already be digested."

"Same worrywart brother like always." Scorch replied "So, in other news what else do we have in store?"

"Well," Gary said "Our human friends have been wisked away to a hospital since someone tried to poison them."

"What?" Scorch asked "That's-"

Suddenly a loud alarm filled the space ship and Scorch screamed as he covered his ears in pain "Gary?! The are you doing?!"

"It's not my fault!" Gary said "Something's wrong with the-What the- No! No!" that was all Scorch got before the line was suddenly cut and the noise stopped wailing. Scorch tried to get Gary back on the line as he said "Don't worry Gary, everything's under control now, the noise is gone."

No responce.

"Gary?"

Again no responce.

"Gary, this isn't funny!" Scorch cried as he tried again and again to contact his brother but all he got was static. "Gary?! Gary! GA-RY!"

* * *

Once he touched the grounds off Baab, Scorch burst into the control room to find Gary, but all he could find was a trashed room with broken windows, smashed equipment and a smoking computer set. Diffently a sign of a struggle and an abduction.

He scrambled over towards the smoking computer and shouted "Ok Jamey-bot, what happened here? Where's my brother?"

"Ugh, it-it was horrible." the computerized voice of the computer James Bing replied in a somewhat static like voice "We were all set to prepair for you rreturn when suddenly she and that two stories tall giant pile of ugly burst in and trashed the place, they smashed my keys and boards and made off with Gary."

"Where did they take him?" Scorch said "Talk!"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-" Was all James could say before he shut down.

"Oh no you don't!" Scorch cried as he started banging on the keys of the computer "Come back here and talk! Talk you oversized bucket of bolts!"

Boom!

The computer blew up and Scorch was blasted to the wall, burnt and crisped, as he held on to a broken chair before he coughed out smoke and muttered "Ugh, i never was that good with computers that didn't play games." he shook his head and said "Oh, i'm gonna need some help." He quickly pressed his wrist communicator and said "S.O.S. on Planet Baab! Send help right away!"

"Copy that," a voice from the other side said "We'll send you some avalable Space Cadets in about Five days."

"WHAT?!" Scorch snapped "No! I can't wait that long! My brother's been abducted and you'll telling me i have to wait for five days?!" He slammed his communicator and groaned saying "Ah, forget it, i'm going to get Space Cadets my way." He ran back to his ship and set a course for the Space Academy (of course he nearly made a mistake that could've taken him to a black hole if he hadn't double checked) And was off to the space academy, which would take him until tomorrow to get there. There he would be sure he would get help... and a big surprise that would be coming to him.


	9. Scorch Gets Help

**Scorch Gets Help**

T.J., Gretchen, Spinelli, Vince, Mikey and Gus returned to the Academy and to their beds, tired and worried about what their dreams ment, they all were shocked they had the same nightmare about Shanker taking over Earth and they knew it could'nt just be a coininsidence.

The next morning the six kids woke up and headed stright for the lunch room for breakfast, which was made of large smelly Obamapo green eggs from Plutkus 95 and Mucus Meat balls from Planxs 9 with gray Glallamac Juice and pino Freezlepork pancakes.

"Here you go." the robot cafiteria lady told them as the Recess gang got their unplesent looking breakfast "Enjoy."

"Uh, great thanks." T.J. said as he walked away to his table with the rest of the gang.

Spinelli poked at her Freezlepork and said "Ugh, they call this food? The things i'd give for a double cheeseburger with an extra order of fries and ice cream smoothies and my mom's nice hot flapjacks with hot mable syrup and-"

"Stop it! Stop it! I can't take it!" Mikey cried as he made a face, this talk about food wasn't helping his hunger pains and neither was the alien food on his tray.

Then Kloanoa, Jar Jar and ALF came to thier table and ALF said "Are you going to eat that Freezlepork?"

Gretchen passed her Freezlepork to ALF and said "Here, go crazy."

"Look at what Jar Jar can do." Klonoa said with a handfull of Mucus balls in his hands before he tossed one in the air and Jar Jar caught it with his long tounge and ate it, Amazing the Recess Gang in the progress as the boy alien tossed three more into the air before the alien caught them all with his tounge

"Whoa! Cool!" Vince cried "I wanna try that!" He grabbed a handfull off Mucus balls and tossed some at Jar Jar, who gobbled them up happily.

"You know," Gretchen said as she chewed on a Mucus Ball "This alien food isn't so bad when you try it."

The recess gang took a bite and nodded in agreement before ALF said "Yeah, and would you belive some of that came from a Blokas's nose?"

The Recess gang stopped chewing and Mikey turned to ALF saying "Uh... what?"

"Well, they don't call it Mucus, or Booger Balls for nothing." ALF said as he popped one into his mouth.

The Recess Gang's faces turned green and they ran towards the bathroom moaning "Bathroom!" Gretchen and Spinelli ran into one stall while Gus, Vince, Mikey and T.J. ran into the other... only to cause some aliens in the stalls to scream and the kids ran to the other bathrooms, blushing bright red since they had walked into the wrong gender based bathrooms before running into the correct ones.

Jar Jar, Klonoa and ALF exchanged looks while ALF said "Was it something in the juice? Or what i said?"

* * *

The Recess gang hung out outside of the academy with solum looks as T.J. said "Ugh, that was the worst breakfast i ever had. What i wouldn't give for a nice stack of-"

"Don't start T.J.," Vince said "Don't start."

Gus leaned back on the bench he sat on and gazed out at the stars saying "Boy, it sure is lovely here. I bet all the star gazers back on earth would kill just for a view like this."

"Yeah," Vince said "It sure is a beauty."

Suddenly the Supernova Nine came into view and it wobbled around before it skidded to a hault on the platforms before it stopped. "The Supernova Nine?" T.J. asked in surprise "What is that doing here?"

The kids ran towards it as Scorch came out and said "Don't worry, i'm in one peice, i'm alive, i'm cool!"

"Scorch?" Gus asked "What are you doing here? And what's with the rough landing?"

"Wouldn't you know," Scorch replied as he stretched his arms "It's my first emergancy without Gary's help and i had almost everything planned out, i had the right course, i had the right directions, and wouldn't you know it i forgot to re-fuel during my time back home, had to make the entire trip on reserve power, which is very slow mind you before this baby knonked out on me."

"But why are you here?" Gretchen asked

"It's Gary," Scorch said, getting down to buisness "He's been taken! There was this loud alarm and Gary was yelling and then the line went dead! I blasted back to Baab and the place Gary worked at was trashed and my little brother was gone! I have to get him back only i've never actually had something like this happen and... What i'm trying to say is that i don't know what to do and i need the help of some Space Cadets! Please help me!"

"Well..." Spinelli started.

"You want me to beg?" Scorch asked before he got down on his knees and begged like a homeless man saying "Here i go, Please! Please, please, pleeeeeeease!"

"And you always bragged about being the heroic one." Vince said "Ok, ok, we'll help."

"Great," Scorch said "I was worried that i would have to kiss your feet in order to get you to say yes."

"Don't over do it." Spinelli said.

* * *

After they got the Supernova Nine tuned up, fueled up and packed up their suitecases the Recess Gang walked towards the ship with Scorch ahead of them as he said "Ok, so first thing's first, we'll go back to the crime area... right?"

"Right." Gretchen said "That is where ever proper and orgenized investigation must start, where we can hopefully find some clues towards Gary's sudden abduction."

The group stood near the door of the ship as it opened but they were surprised to find Thurman, Doc, Io, Jar Jar, ALF, Kathy and Klonoa waiting for them inside.

"What are you guys doing here?" Vince asked.

"We heard the news and we decided to help you guys out." Doc said "Gary needs us and there's no way we're turning him down, even it if means working with his no brains brother."

"I do so have a brain!" Scorch snapped before he ran face first into the steering wheel and held his stomach in pain as he fell down while the others tried unsussusfully to strifle their laughs before they busrt out laughing. "I-I-I-I think we need a new captain while the old one... recovers." Chiro managed to say before he burst out laughing again.

T.J. walked over to the stering wheel and sat in the chair while he gripped the handles and said "Alright everybody, buckle up for adventure!"

"Can you really fly a space ship?" Io asked.

"Well, no." T.J. said "But i did play lots of arcade games with space ships so i figure it's the same stuff right?"

"But T.J.," Gretchen said "You don't have any kno-"

T.J. started the ship and it took a big jerk backwards, sending almost everyone backwards as Scorch clung to the chair before he got up while T.J. sailed the ship clear out of the Academy's view.

"See? Same stuff." T.J. said "I don't suppose you have blasters on this thing do you? But then i'd be pushing it right?"

"I like this guy's spunk already." Scorch said happily "Ok, first stop Planet Baab!"

* * *

Well, now they are on their way to Planet Baab! What should happen to them while their invistigating Gary's abduction? Each kid must have diffrent ideas on how they should spend a little extra time on Baab, so... any ideas?


	10. Robotic Creations

**Robotic Creations**

Gary's mind was a blurr, all he could remember was someone hitting him on the head before he blacked out and the next thing he knew he was here... wherever he was.

He tried to stand but he couldn't, he was strapped to a table and he was also facing ten robots, built to the very same sizes of human children. They all had black metal joints and glowing white eyes and Gary noticed a few things attached to the machines that looked like gadgets and weapons, familier gadgets and weapons.

"Morning Gary," a voice said behind the robots before Shanker came out and said "Long time no see, it's great to see you again."

"Shanker?" Gary asked "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much," Shanker said "However, since your so edger i'll let you in on something; these robots are appart of my plans. And belive me Gary, it's a _verry _big plan. Bigger then Earth, Bigger then Baab, bigger then all those other stars twinkling in the sky!"

"But what do you need me for?" Gary asked.

"Just one final peice; one locked in your memory banks." Shanker said before suddenly Gary felt someone strapping a helmet to his head before the figure came into his view. It was an alien just like him with dark blue eyes and a dark bang over her head wearing a red dress and matching boots.

"Lena?" Gary asked as his Ex-boss walked towards Shanker and turned to face him "Hello Gary, it's been quite a long time. Hasn't it?"

"What are you doing here?" Gary asked "I thought you were still in jail!"

"I escaped." Lena said "With a little help of my dear Shankey Poo here."

"Do you want to do the honors, darling?" Shanker asked in a sweet voice as he gave Lena a remote before she turned to a worried looking Gary and said "You have no idea how i've always wanted to do this Gary." She pressed the button and a painfull surge was sent thought Gary's head, making him cry out in pain before the pain suddenly stopped and the helmet opened up to a camera lends that shined brightly and a digital image of Gary's brain appeared in front of them.

"Let's see, which one is for memories?" Shanker asked before he found it, with Lena's help, and pressed the image like a computer key and Gary's memories appeared from all over, from his birth, his childhood and more. "I only need a few of these memories and-A-ha! Here's a good one!"

He pressed on a memory and all others vanished just to make that one memory live and visable; the memory of the Recess Gang talking to Gary.

"Perfect." Shanker said before he pressed another button on the remote and the mute memory froze and split the memory so that the six kids were seperate. Then he pressed another button and six of the robots scanned each kid before the images dissapeared. Then the six robots started to shine and from their feet up they each took the form of T.J., Gus, Gretchen, Vince, Spinelli and Mikey wearing plain white jumpsuites with closed eyes before they suddenly opened them and walked forward, breaking thier straps in the progress.

The disguised robots turned to Gary as Shanker rubbed the robotic Spinelli's head and said "Amazing isn't it, a perfect replica of the real thing; am i right?"

"Wh... why would you want replicas of the kids?" Gary asked.

"I would tell you," Shanker said "But that would ruin the big surprise wouldn't it?"

"Besides, we aren't done yet." Lena said as she turned on the memory machine again before she found a memory with Hogarth, Camile, Nemo and Gwen, before their death and the remaining robots scanned their memories before they changed forms into replicas of Hogarth, Camile, Nemo and Gwen in black space suites before they walked over to the villains and Lena said "Just like your old friends, right Gary? They have thier personalites, their emotions, their voices, everything that you know about them. Enough to foll anyone right?"

"Nobody would be stupid enough not to tell the diffrence between real children and robots." Gary said.

"Oh yeah?" Lena asked "Let's find out shall we?"

* * *

Inside a large cell the familes of the Recess gang were all huddled together in front of a large red orb that served as something to keep them warm in the cold when suddenly the door opened and six familer figures came in and faced them.

"Kids?" Flo asked "It's our kids! Our babies!"

The cages opened and the relived parents hugged thier 'children' tight, unaware that the children were not very thrilled to be hugged.

"Let's go home." Mrs. Grundler said as she tried to lead her daughter away but she refused to move and Robot Gretchen said "Home? Mrs. Grundler, we are home."

The parents were stunned before the kids pushed them back into the cell and locked it again while Lena entered the room with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing?!" Sam asked his son, who stared at him blankly "Don't you reconize me?"

"Oh he reconizes you alright," Lena said "Trouble is... he's not your son."

"He is!" Jan cried "He's my son!"

"Are you sure?" Lena asked before the Robotic version of T.J.'s eyes shined white like headlights, proving to the Detwilers that this was not their child at all. "Sure had you fooled didn't i? I can't blame you, i created them to look, act, sound and even think like the children."

"Yes, mother." the robotic versions of the Recess gang said in droned voices "You are correct."

"Well, the personality will kick in eventually but they are perfect replicas." Lena said to her prisoners before she turned to the robotic kids and said "Get your ship ready, i want you to be ready as soon as possible."

"Yes, mother." the robots said as they left the room with Lena and locked the door behind them.


	11. Deseption on Planet Baab

**Deseption on Planet Baab Part One**

It had taken a little while but with T.J.'s somewhat 'masterful' space craft driving driving skills (Providing that Scorch had to take over when he nearly crashed the entire ship on a passing astroid field) before the neared the planet.

"Earth Kids," Scorch said bostingly as the ship came down from a cloud bank to revieal a living thriving glowing alien city in the night "Welcome to Planet Baab! Home of the BASA Headquarters, academy and, admittingly great place for a great soda-water store."

"Soda-Water?" Spinelli asked.

"You'll see when we get down there." Scorch said as they approuched the planet. The zoomed down, down, downwards towards the planet where they saw the massive beautiful alien city with bright neon lights, cars without wheels large lakes in the center and a large tower which had a large golden statue of Scorch holding a flag and Vince said "Wow, what a large ego you have. They actually made you a solid gold statue?"

"Don't you have golden statues of your planet's space heroes on Earth?" Scorch asked.

"No, those are for anchient kings like those who lived in eygpt or the aztics in the jungles," Gretchen said "Space heroes are called Astronauts but they don't go to other planets like you and they don't get statues, just their pictures on newspapers and a ticker type parade."

"Man, you guys are so primative!" Scorch said, before noticing the glare in the Recess kids eyes and said "Uh, i mean, great! I love pardies."

"So, where are you really going to land this thing?" Gus asked as the kids took pictures of the planet with their cameras

"Just sit tight and hang on," Scorch said before he added "Alright, first stop, the BASA Headquarters." The Supernova Nine glided across the air until it came towards a landing spot within the tower, although it did end up wobbly at first yet it managed to touch down without any problems.

Scorch opened the door and stepped out saying "Alright kids, don't be worried if your a little uneasy about sitting foot on a strange alien planet, i was like that the first time i-"

SPLAT! THUD! OOF!

Suddenly Scorch was trampled on by six excited kids who ran out of the ship without even bothering to look back and looked around the large area excitingly, touching everything in site as they cried "Oh this is so cool! Hey check this out! Oh Wow! This is totally awesome! I've got to take lots of pictures of this!"

Scorch pryed his face off the floor and said "Well, they're taking the news pretty well."

* * *

Scorch dragges the kids into the very room where Gary dissapeared and the kids dug through the mess, only they were more eger to discover new Alien techology and other cool alien gadgets then to actually find clues.

"Hey, look at this!" Spinelli cried as she held up a role of red tape "What does this do?"

"That's blast type." Scorch explained "But back to finding Gar-"

"You mean this stuff can blow up?" Spinelli asked as she riped a peice off and tossed it at a pile of boxes, making them blow up and the cried "Oh totally cool!"

"Is this one of the Soda-Water things you were talking about?" Vince asked as he held up a black can.

"That's Darp Planet Cola," Scorch said "But Gary-"

"Dark Planet Cola? Sounds sweet!" Vince cried as he opened the can and drank the soda, making him bounse around and he cried "Guys! You've got to try this!"

"But guys!" Scorch moaned while the rest of the aliens turned to each other and Doc said "At this rate we'll never find Gary or even any clues at all, we'd be here all night long!"

"Hey Scorch, is this some kind of reactor?" Gretchen asked as she held up a cointainer with a glowing blue eletric ball inside "How powerful is this thing?"

"Ten times more powerful then atomic energy on earth," Scorch said "Least that's what Gary tells me when i asked him."

"Ten times more powerful then atomic Energy!?" Gretchen excalimed in sheer joy, hyperventilating and stammering before she cried "Do you have any idea how we can use such power to make things like reduse the cost of eletricity or power our own rocket ships, i bet we can even reach Pluto within just a day with this energy!"

"Kids!" Scorch shouted, catching their attention as they all froze in place and turned to the blue alien who said "Can we please get back to the fact that Gary is missing and we're here to look for clues to find my brother, not toy around with anything!" Then he stopped and said "Huh, weird, normally i'd never say anything like that."

Suddenly the computer screen came on and James started explaning "Planet Earth, a planet located about fifthy million lightyears away from Planet Baab;"

"Hey, who turned that on?" Scorch asked.

"Not me!" the other aliens said.

"Hey, it's about earth!" Mikey cried.

"A remote and terrifying planet," the computer continued "The only planet known for which evelotion is turning backwards. It bagin with inteligaint attractive beings, but was soon replaced with ugly, aggrisive and terrifying creatures with no brain power whatsoever."

The Recess gang was shocked by what they were hearing and kept their eyes glued to the computer as it continued "From gentle creatures to savate stupidity that is rarely ever changing as their kinds progresses on into the future, having split parts of their planet into what they call Contries who they offen cross and start wars. The pattern of the war is that the winner goes into decline while the loser prospers. The people on the planet also choose leaders by thier facial hair, worship soup, money, marker pens, something called dental floss and people called 'Celebraties', this beings, whom are treated like royalty and rulers walk all over those they call their fans by making them belive they do stuff like donate to cherites and do dangerous stuff while in reality they are afraid to break a nail if they do. It is clear the without a second thought that planet Earth is the most uneveolved, filled with stupid brainless creatures that should never exsist and the most worthless pile of space rock-"

The Computer suddenly shut off when Chiro pulled the plug to make the computer stop talking and the Recess Gang, with angery faces, turned to the aliens and T.J. said, in a hurt voice "I can't belive it, i can't belive it! After all we've been thought, after what we taught you, after all this time of wondering this is how you see Earth!? As a planet that's so stupid it shouldn't even exsist or even bother to even be named a living planet?!"

"We can explain," Io said.

"Don't bother." Spinelli said as she and the rest of the Recess gang ran outside the room with tears in thier eyes, pushing their aliens aside as they ran away.

"Wait!" Thurman cried as the aliens gave chase "Wait! That's not what we think of you at all!"

Unknown to them Lena and Shanker, who were hiding among the rubble with digital cloaking devices that made them invisable, snickered to themselves and Shanker said "Insults that hurt children from the inside, that gets 'em every time."

"You said it Pookie." Lena said.


End file.
